


Talking Body

by brownsugarmilktea



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownsugarmilktea/pseuds/brownsugarmilktea
Summary: Illumi's hand moved to the pins pushed into his body, but Hisoka interrupted him. "Leave those in." He raised an eyebrow, but complied. He slowly but surely removed his lingerie, and Hisoka's smirk widened.So every body part has changed...
Relationships: Hisoka & Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 10
Kudos: 165





	Talking Body

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mirdddd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirdddd/gifts).



> Hi!! I have had this hc about Illumi's abilities to change his body for a while now, so I decided to write it down.
> 
> I'm still awkward writing smut but I hope you enjoy!!

It was a friday evening, and Hisoka was bored. 

He stepped into the bathroom and turned on the warm water to fill the tub. He grabbed his favorite cinnamon scented bath foam and poured some of the liquid into the bathtub, relishing the smell. As the bath was getting full, he grabbed a cotton pad and some cleansing oil to remove his star and teardrop makeup. After he finished, he waved his hand over his face. 

A layer of texture surprise vanished, and freckles appeared all over his nose. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. 

Illumi hated the way Hisoka used his nen to cover up his facial imperfections. He would usually act coy and tell him to "stop wearing that clown makeup," but Hisoka knew it was just his awkward way of telling him he liked his freckles. _So cute._

Hisoka grinned just at the thought of him, and started undoing his clothes. By the time he was fully undressed, the bath was filled. He turned the water off and stepped inside, seated himself comfortably and sighed. 

Illumi had been on a job for the past three day, and Hisoka had no idea when he'd return home. He was alone, and he hated it. 

Before the two of them started dating, he had _always_ been alone. Attached to no one, nobody to care about him, and he didn't mind. But now he had Illumi, and they loved eachother. Hisoka was feeling happier than ever before, all simply because of his beautiful, lethal, ice cold assassin. 

But the attachment also had a downside. Illumi wasn't here now, and Hisoka wanted nothing more than for his lover to come home and spend time with him. He closed his eyes and threw his head back in another attempt to relax a little. 

After about fifteen minutes, suddenly the front door clicked shut. One narrow, golden eye opened. 

Hisoka heard footsteps coming closer, walking through the bedroom toward the bathroom door. They sounded like Illumi's, but a bit lighter. The door swung open. 

"Hey." 

Hisoka now opened both of his eyes, which immediately widened. Illumi was standing in front of him, carelessly starting to clean a blood covered pin with a washcloth. 

"Good evening, babydoll," Hisoka grinned. "Don't you look lovely today." 

He most definitely did. 

Illumi was wearing a slim, emerald green, velvet dress, with a silver dragon embroidered across his body. It accentuated his small waist and the curve of his hips beautifully. The dress had long sleeves and a deep slit, revealing the pale skin of his thigh. 

Half of his long, black, silky hair was braided in some kind of updo, held together with pins, the other half falling lightly down his back. His face was decorated with subtle makeup, including a dark red lipstick, contrasting his porcelain-looking face. His sharp, winged eyeliner made Hisoka wonder who taught him how to do that. 

"Thank you, Hisoka." He blushed, but continued cleaning his pins without looking at the magician. Of course, the latter was fully hard already. 

Illumi's chest was inflated, giving him a subtle cleavage Hisoka had never seen on him before, and his jaw didn't look as sharp as it normally did. Even though most of his features looked pretty much the same as usual, his body looked more supple. The pins hidden in his neck and thighs made it clear to Hisoka this was the result of his nen, giving him the ability to manipulate his body shape at will. 

Hisoka immediately wondered if _everything_ had changed. 

"Will you join me, Illu? You must be tired after such a long job. Come here and relax a little." 

Letting Illumi get rest was certainly not a part of his plan. 

The assassin tilted his head, considering the offer. He looked over at his lover in the bath, which was still filled with cinnamon foam. The tub was quite oversized, so they had plenty of space to fit in together and still be able to keep some respectable distance. 

Needless to say, they never actually did that. 

"Okay, I will join you." Illumi said, face stoic. He kicked away his heels before getting rid of his dress. The green material was tossed right on the ground, leaving Illumi in black, laced lingerie. 

Two slender hands reached up to his hair and removed the pins in there, letting all of his hair fall down like a gracious, black waterfall. The sight of it made Hisoka want to leap out of the bath, hold him down and rail him, right there and then. 

Illumi's fingers moved to the pins pushed into his body, but Hisoka interrupted him. "Leave those in." Illumi raised an eyebrow, but complied. He slowly but surely took off his lingerie, and Hisoka's smirk widened. 

_So every body part has changed._

He walked towards the tub, causing the magician to lick his lips unknowingly. When Illumi stepped in he immediately placed himself on top of Hisoka, straddling his legs between his own. 

"How did your job go?" he asked, placing his hands on the back of Illumi's thighs while leaning in close enough for their lips to touch. 

"It went fine. Nothing memorable." 

"I see. Why did you have to look like this?" Hisoka's eyes trailed down his body while his hands slid up to his ass. He slowly started placing small pecks on his soft lips. 

"I had to kill a club owner," Illumi said while Hisoka kept kissing him repeatedly. "He only let women come close to him. Probably a pervert." 

"And did you come close to him?" Hisoka was almost whispering now, lips still brushing Illumi's. 

"Not really. He tried to touch me, but I killed him immediately." He tilted his face towards Hisoka, but he dodged. He quickly moved his face to Illumi's neck and started to mouth at the soft, pale skin. 

"That's great," he said to his neck as he started to kiss and nibble. 

"Why?" Illumi breathed. "Are you jealous?" 

Of course he was. 

Out of the two of them Illumi was usually the possessive one, but the idea of others getting too close to his darling disgusted Hisoka. Illumi was his, and his only. He got rougher, biting and sucking at his neck. 

"Maybe a little." 

He continued marking Illumi's neck in hickeys and bruises, forcing a slight moan from his lips. The assassin felt a shiver running through his spine as Hisoka's hand moved from the curve of his ass, tracing his side towards his chest. 

"You look good with tits, Illu," the magician grinned while kissing from his neck up, pressing pecks on his jawline, his chin and the corner of his mouth. 

"I want to play with you while you look like this," he purred. He sank deeper underwater so only his head was above the surface. He gently placed his hands on Illumi's hips in an attempt to lift him up. 

However, Illumi unexpectedly backed off, leaning back to the opposite side of the bath. He glared at him with pitch black eyes. 

"Hisoka?" He asked warily. "Do you miss having sex with others?" 

"No, Lumi, I'm not-" 

"I know you are easily bored." His voice sounded quiet, but the aura slowly radiating from him, filling up the bathroom implied something else. Hisoka grabbed both of his wrists and pulled him towards him so they were nose to nose. 

"Please calm down," he looked into his boyfriend's eyes and gently kissed his hand. "I promise it's not about that. I just want to indulge you in a way I never have before." 

Illumi seemed to be reassured by his honest words, because his aura calmed down instantly. "I want to make you feel good." 

"Okay." He eventually said. Hisoka smiled fondly at him before placing a big kiss right on his mouth. "I apologize for-" Illumi started, but Hisoka interrupted him. 

"Don't," of course, Illumi's agitation had only turned him on even more. "It's fine, baby." 

Hisoka cradled his face with both of his hands and kissed him before resuming his work. His main goal was to make Illumi feel as good as possible, so he had to be fully comfortable. 

Illumi kissed him back, deeply, causing his lipstick to smudge and stain both of their mouths. 

Hisoka did a second, more effective attempt to grab Illumi's hips and lift his ass out of the water, forcing him to lean over him and support his weight on the edge of the bathtub. He placed a kiss on Illumi's sternum before moving down the curve of his chest to give attention to his nipple. For a moment he kept pecking, nibbling and sucking it until he heard him moan softly. 

"You're irresistible, Illumi," Hisoka let go to move his mouth down and place a soft kiss on his hip bone. One hand was sliding to his inner thigh from behind. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" 

Illumi nodded without looking at him, twitching as Hisoka kept slowly stroking up and down. "Say it, Illumi, come on." Even after being in a relationship for two years, he wanted to hear his confirmation. 

He was the only person Illumi'd had sex with, and he was determined to keep it that way forever. He would never want him to feel even the slightest bit of discomfort or regret, so he always put his needs and feelings first. 

"Yes.. Hisoka-" Illumi said impatiently. Hisoka looked up to Illumi and smirked. He traced his fingers further up his thigh until he reached his pussy. 

His long nails traced his lips, happy to see Illumi was already soaking wet. He felt like he was gonna lose his mind already, but he couldn't just yet. "Okay, Lulu," he looked up to him, golden eyes looking into pitch black. "Let's have some fun." 

"Hisoka- hurry up," Illumi grunted. "I want to-" 

"You got somewhere to go, darling?" Hisoka's voice sounded smug and thick. "Don't we have all night?" 

As a reply, Illumi tried to grind down at his hand, already getting desperate for stimulation. "Shut up, please-" 

A part of Hisoka wanted to toy with the assassin a little longer, but seeing Illumi like this, hanging above him, dripping wet, desperate for him to touch his transformed body scrambled his brain. Therefore he grabbed Illumi's thighs, forced himself under him and pressed him down on his face. He moved his tongue, carefully tracing his lips. He felt Illumi jerk on top of him, and he hadn’t even really started yet. 

Hisoka placed one sweet, soft kiss before slithering between. He swiped his tongue from his opening up to his clit and back down, slowly and gently, giving him time to get used to the feeling. 

When he felt the muscles in Illumi's thighs relax, he moved his tongue to his clit and started sucking, kissing and licking it. Illumi tasted _good_ , so good it made a shiver run down his spine. 

"Do you like this?" He asked after a while. Illumi's panting, the soft, whispering moans escaping from his mouth, his twitching legs and the way he was getting wetter every second already gave away the answer, but frankly, Hisoka just wanted to hear it. 

"His- ah... yes, Hisoka-" Illumi tried to reply but he could barely talk. He threw his head down, hair covering the both of them like a waterfall of black ink. When he looked down to Hisoka, his fox-like, golden eyes were pinned on Illumi's face and his big, pointy, freckled nose was almost getting in his way while he was eating him out. Just looking at him made Illumi's heart beat rapidly in his throat, so he closed his eyes, completely focused on Hisoka’s touch. 

"You taste so good, Illumi." His words were genuine. He loved doing this. Granting Illumi pleasure was his favorite thing in the world, even above his own satisfaction. 

Hisoka kept jabbing his tongue in and out, licking and sucking at his clit until Illumi slowly started whimpering. Though he had been reluctant at first, Illumi was starting to think that maybe he should use his abilities like this more often. The feeling of Hisoka eating his pussy was unlike anything he'd ever felt before, but god, it felt good. 

His thighs started to shake uncontrollably and his breath hitched. "Hisoka, I can't- ah-" again, Illumi couldn't finish his sentence, because he suddenly felt a finger inside his vagina while Hisoka was still working with his tongue. Desperate for more, he rolled his hips down, hoping Hisoka would thrust harder. One of his feet moved down to his lap, awkwardly attempting to stroke his cock. He heard, no, felt Hisoka moan at the friction, so apparently it worked. Illumi couldn’t help but to choke when Hisoka entered a second finger. 

"Yes- please, more-" Illumi cried out. 

Overwhelmed with an unfamiliar pleasure, his entire body started to tremble. He felt his muscles thighten, but then Hisoka removed his tongue, pulled his fingers out and pushed Illumi forward to give himself access to his ass. 

Illumi felt his cheeks getting spread and then all of a sudden he was welcoming Hisoka's tongue inside again, but in this case, it was a more familiar feeling. He still had one foot placed on his cock, entirely forgetting to actually move it. Without any warning, Hisoka slammed his fingers back inside, still eating his ass. 

His mind went blurry. All the different kinds of stimulation made him want to come all over Hisoka, drenching his face before riding him to oblivion. 

All of a sudden, Hisoka pulled out his tongue to move back and give attention to his clit again. The sudden pleasure forced a scream out of him, and he felt Hisoka gently move his foot away to stroke himself at the same time. Illumi grinded down and rocked his body, basically riding Hisoka’s face at this point. 

_How can he do so many things at once?_

After a few more movements of Hisoka's tongue and some thrusts of his fingers, Illumi felt all of his muscles thighten again. "Hisoka-" he couldn’t manage to say more. "Please- Hisoka, I cant, I'm- fuck-" 

It was too late. The stimulation was too much. Illumi felt his heart bouncing, his thighs trembling, his breath stopping when he came, crying out, exactly how he wanted, leaking all over the magicians face. He felt Hisoka moan against him and the sound of it made him realize he was coming too.

When they were both finished, Hisoka gently grabbed Illumi by the shoulders and placed him next to where he was sitting in the tub. The assassin looked at him with a flushed face and Hisoka kissed him, deeply and passionate. Ignoring the strange taste, Illumi kissed him back. 

Ultimately, he was the one to let go, saliva still connecting their mouths.

"The water is dirty." 

The remark made Hisoka chuckle. "You can worry about that later, Mimi." He rose to his height and got out of the tub before helping Illumi to his feet. 

"I'm not done with you yet." 

Before Illumi could protest -not that he wanted to, he felt himself being picked up bridal style and carried towards the bedroom. Hisoka tossed him on the bed and immediately placed himself on top of him. Illumi wrapped his legs around his waist, immediately grinding up to him. 

He was still very hard and Illumi was still very wet. 

Illumi looked beautiful like this, Hisoka thought. Eyes sparkling, the black eyeliner he had been wearing staining around them. His hair was damp, his cheeks flushed and lipstick was smudged all over his mouth, jaw and chin. It made Hisoka want to fuck him even more, so he decided not to waste any time. 

"Are you ready?" He leaned in and nuzzled his neck, as Illumi gripped his hair with both hands. 

"Yes, Hisoka. Fuck me." 

With one smooth movement, Illumi felt Hisoka slam into his pussy. They both let out a relieved sigh as he started fucking him, thrusting in and out fast, deep and hard. The way he started kissing Illumi's neck again made a his body twitch. 

"Do you like it?" Hisoka asked inbetween kissed. "Do you enjoy being fucked like this?" 

Illumi couldn't answer, but the feeling of Hisoka mouthing at his neck and the sound of his voice only made him want more. He rolled his hips, fucking up hard, desperate for more stimulation. 

Hisoka let go of his neck to put two fingers into Illumi's mouth. For a second the assassin found himself a bit confused, but everything they were doing was so hot he didn't care. Once his fingers were covered in saliva, he pulled them out, dragged his hand lower, and started to touch his clit with two slick, wet fingers. 

"Hi- ah, Hisoka-" Illumi was shaking again, now blurting out his name uncontrollably. He suddenly felt Hisoka's other hand sliding up his ribcage until he reached his nipple and absently started touching it. 

"Give me more, Lulu" Hisoka whispered against the shell of his ear. "I want all of you." He bit Illumi's earlobe, causing goosebump to appear all over his skin. 

Illumi thrust up in desperate movements and Hisoka moaned loudly, panting against his neck again. He moved his hand away and pulled out, forcing a cry out of the assassin. 

Two fingers swiped down his pussy, and up again, until they were covered in Illumi's wetness. 

Illumi was shuddering and jerking at the touch, firmly wanting Hisoka to continue fucking him again. 

His lover looked down at his sweating, flushed face and placed a kiss on his forehead before pushing back into him. He resumed fucking Illumi in a fast, deep pace and his hand dragged lower, toward Illumi's ass. He slowly pushed one finger as he kissed him. 

Illumi kissed him back, and for a moment it seemed like time had stopped. They were sloppy, panting against eachothers mouth, tongues touching, both men sweating and nipping at one anothers lips. 

After a while Hisoka moved his face down, placing a trail of kisses on his lips, his jaw, his neck, his collarbone until he reached his nipple again. He started sucking it, trying to maintain eye contact with Illumi. 

At the same time, Illumi started whimpering. The way Hisoka was railing him and at the same time fingering him with his nipple in his mouth easily drove him over the edge. He was completely overwhelmed by Hisoka's skills. He really was a magician. 

"Are you gonna come again?" Hisoka asked, his tongue still touching his nipple while pushing a second finger in. He had already partially worked him open with his tongue, so it went easy. His voice was trembling. 

"Y-yes." 

Hisoka pulled out and slammed back all the way in. "Are you close, Illu?" He thrusted once, twice, and bij the fifth thrust he curled his fingers. 

"Ha- Hisoka, please- yes, I am- yes-" Illumi whined. 

"Not quite yet," Hisoka almost entirely stopped his pace, now moving back and forth slowly, still fingering him. Illumi tried to thrust up, so he moved a hand to his sternum, pinning him down. 

"Be patient, baby." 

He kept fucking Illumi slowly for a while longer, until he felt like he was worked open enough for now. Before pulling out completely, he let go of him. 

"What are you doing?" Illumi's voice sounded hoarse and very frustrated. 

"I want to see all of you," Hisoka said, his golden eyes beaming with love and lust. "I liked fucking you like this, all wet and trembling for me," Illumi shuddered as Hisoka slid a long, pointy nailed finger up his pussy. 

"But your own body will always be my favorite." 

Illumi raised an eyebrow, but the frustrated look on his face quickly vanished. "Okay. I'll get the pins out." 

He didn't want to admit it, but Hisoka's confession was reassuring to him. 

He quickly kissed his cheek before moving one hand to his thigh, intending to remove the first pin, but Hisoka snatched his arm. "May I?" Illumi nodded. 

Hisoka briefly wondered whether or not Illumi would be hard if he changed back his body now. 

He carefully grabbed the pin shoved into the outside of his left thigh, then his left peck, then the left side of his neck. Gingerly, he removed all six of the pins hidden into Illumi's body, and it immediately started to change back into his natural state. 

First, his legs got a little thicker as they gained some muscle definition. His shoulders got broader and his Adam's apple reappeared. His tits flattened, but Illumi still had a very pretty, well-muscled chest. After only half a minute, his body was back to its usual form. 

Hisoka was delighted to see Illumi's cock, and he was indeed very hard. He placed a small kiss on the head and smiled. 

"Welcome back." 

He leaned over to fish a bottle of lube from the nightstand, dripped some of the wet substance on two of his fingers and started warming it. Illumi was still looking at him with big, black eyes. His forehead was damp and his cheeks were rosy, Hisoka's favorite look on him. 

Hisoka leaned back in to kiss the tip of his cock again and he pressed his two fingers back inside him. He started placing affectionate licks on the head as he continued working him open. 

Illumi was grateful he took his time to spread him properly. Even though Hisoka had already fingered him for a good amount of time, the unpleasant feeling of changing his body back had made his muscles feel a little bit tense. 

Then all of a sudden, Hisoka took him in his mouth and swallowed down completely. Illumi rolled his hips down to meet his hand the moment he pulled back. Hisoka didn't stop sucking, bobbing his head while he fingerfucked him until he heard him gasp. "I'm... I'm ready-" 

"Sure?" Hisoka asked gently, moving up to place a peck on his lips, already pressing the head of his large cock against his entrance. 

"Yes, please-" it came out as a breathy slur, but it was good enough for Hisoka. The bottle of lube was opened once again and Hisoka quickly slathered himself in the substance. Slowly, he pushed in, causing Illumi to breathe heavily against his lower lip, biting it when he bottomed out. 

Hisoka placed his hand on his hip and slowly started stroking it while Illumi was nipping at his lips. His body felt so, so good. Having sex with his transformed body had been great for a change, but fucking him like this was what made him feel truly blissful. 

The way Illumi was biting and licking at his lips, sweetly moaning against his mouth while he was thrusting into him, buried deep into his tight, wet hole, made his body tingle from head to toe. Hisoka loved fucking him, he loved making him feel good even more and, above all, he loved _him._

Pulling away from his scraping teeth, Hisoka swiftly kissed the red tip of his nose and then his mouth again, tongue touching his lips, and Illumi greedily welcomed it. 

"You feel so good, Illu," he groaned into his mouth. The moment he heard his voice, Illumi lifted his legs to place his feet behind his neck, allowing Hisoka to go even deeper. The magician immediately gave in. 

They were both running out of air from the passionate kissing so they let go for a second to take a breath. As soon as they could they both leaned in again, tongues pressing together in a scorching hot, fast kiss. In the meantime Hisoka pulled out almost completely and slammed back into him with one sharp, determined movement. He hit his prostate, forcing a cry out of Illumi. 

"Let it all out, baby," Hisoka purred in his ear. His hands were sliding up and down his body, touching and stroking every part they could reach. "You're so beautiful, so perfect, all mine," 

Illumi cried out again while he felt precum slitting out of him. He knew hearing him make sounds like that aroused Hisoka even more, but he couldn't stop himself anyway. Every thrust made him feel even better, punctuating his breath, scrambling his brain until he couldn't think anymore. "More-, yes, please, fuck me- Hi- Hisoka," he was uncontrollably babbling gibberish now, unable to form a decent sentence, but he couldn't care less. 

The way Hisoka's hips slapped against his ass while he was whispering praises into his ear made him feel things he'd never tought were possible. He wanted Hisoka to rail him as deep as he could, making him scream. He wanted to be fucked so hard his ass would be sore, his legs would be wobbly and his body would be limp tomorrow. He wanted _more._

He had just thrown his head back, closing his eyes, hair fanning out on the pillow, when Hisoka grabbed his throbbing cock and started moving his hand. Black eyes cracked open, Illumi flinched and started bucking into Hisoka's fist. 

"Are you gonna come this way, Lumi?" Illumi nodded, still unable to talk, before throwing his one arm over his eyes and gripping the fingers of his other hand onto Hisoka's shoulder. A few more thrusts, and Illumi lost his last bit of resolve. He was fucking up into Hisoka's hand and back down onto his cock in uncoordinated movements. 

He pulled Hisoka into another heated, open-mouthed kiss. The feeling of his tongue against his own made Illumi moan into his mouth. 

His body was covered in goosebumps. He felt way too stimulated, but he still wanted more. Every single one of Hisoka's movements sent a shiver down his spine, until his entire body was shaking heavily and tears welled up in his eyes. 

Hisoka loved it when he cried during sex, but still he always checked up on him. He stopped fucking him and separated their mouths to look Illumi in the eyes. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Yes." 

Hisoka resumed thrusting into him, hard and fast as if they had never stopped. "You're so perfect, Mimi," Hisoka covered his jaw in kisses while tears ran down his face. "I love you," The praise brought Illumi even closer and he couldn't hold it anymore. "I love you so much." 

Illumi's bug-like eyes widened. 

"His- I'm- ah," he gasped, but before he could finish his sentence Hisoka suddenly started to nibble and lick at his neck again. 

The saccharine feeling of the kisses and love bites was the final straw. Before he could say anything he felt himself coming. He was screaming uncontrollably, emptying in Hisoka's fist with long spurts. The feeling was out of this world and his entire body was shuddering and tingling. 

At the same time, Hisoka came inside of him while mumbling Illumi's name in his ear. 

Hisoka took a second to catch his breath before he pulled out carefully. He lifted himself up on his arms to look down on his exhausted boyfriend. Illumi had basically collapsed on the bed, laying there, all dirty, breathing heavily with his eyes closed. 

"Illumi?" He opened his eyes to look at Hisoka. "You okay, sweetheart?" 

"Mmhmm.. yes," he mumbled. He reached his arm out to the magician. Hisoka carefully leaned over him, scooped him up and lifted him. 

"Let's clean up first, okay?" Illumi nodded as he got carried towards the bathroom. Hisoka turned on the shower and seated down on the shower bench, carefully holding Illumi in his lap like a baby. 

They sat in the shower for a while, resting under the comfortably warm ray of water. Illumi was placed on Hisoka's thighs, face leaning against his sternum while Hisoka's chin rested on his head. His large, pointy-nailed hand was sweetly stroking his back while he kissed Illumi's head repeatedly. 

"Did you like it?" 

"What?" Illumi asked dumbly. 

"Having sex in a different type of body." Hisoka grinned fondly, eyes warm. 

"Yes," Illumi said. "It was good. You were very good. But I like my own body better." 

"I agree." Hisoka replied while lifting his chin and kissing him softly at his smiling mouth. 

\-- 

Hisoka had changed the sheets when Illumi had stayed in the shower to condition his hair. When he had finished Hisoka carried him back to bed. 

"My legs feel like noodles," Illumi remarked in a deadpan tone. "I cannot move them." 

"I wonder why, Illu." Hisoka answered, unable to contain his laughter. 

Hisoka laid Illumi in bed and tucked him in before joining him underneath the covers. The assassin immediately wrapped his arms and his legs around him, clinging onto him like a koala. Hisoka cupped his cheeks in both hands and started smooching him, showering his face in kissed that held nothing but genuine, unconditional love. When he let him go lllumi buried his face in his neck. Hisoka heard his breathing slow down, and he knew Illumi would probably fall asleep any second. 

"Sweet dreams, babydoll," he said. "I love you." 

"..love you too." Illumi muttered back. 

He dozed off in Hisoka's arms, holding onto him for dear life. Hisoka kissed his head one more time before he also fell asleep, feeling happy, satisfied and loved, planning to keep Illumi with him forever.

**Author's Note:**

> That was it! 
> 
> It turned out a little longer than I expected but I guess I'm just bad at writing short oneshots.
> 
> Also, I can't write about those two without adding a little bit of fluff. 
> 
> Comments really mean the world to me so please let me know what you think. Enjoy your weekend! <3


End file.
